Timeline
A timeline that's kept updated as the game's story progresses. 0, After Creation Archangel Kraus rebelled against God, considered a tyrannical figure in his realm. He fled with his Angels to create a new world, where God's hand cannot reach. In doing so, almost all of his spirit was torn from its body, stripping the potential to govern his newly born creation. The world of Eternia flourishes into life, and with it, thousands of humans; a race designed in the image of an Angel. They are superior to all others in potential, born from the DNA of Kraus himself. They communicate with one another and soon realise that they must band together if they are to survive against the beasts of the world. The Angels that followed Kraus into Eternia are distraught and seek the guidance of their missing leader. Eventually they believe him dead, that he was unable to handle the spiritual strain that such a level of creation would entail. Talk of a replacement arises and disputes between Angel become common - some wish to elect a new leader while others haven't lost hope in Kraus. 50 Numerous human clans have formed and allegiances made, under the peaceful guidance of the Angels. Humans soon become skilled in construction and start to expand their homes into large villages. Certain humans are born with rare mutations, granting them unique powers that can be passed onto their offspring. Since the disappearance of Kraus, the Angels have formed a council, elected through democracy, named the Divine Council. 85 A civil war occurs, between the Eye Of Truth and Eye Of Illusion, resulting in a plethora of deaths. The Divine Council put in place ten commandents that all humans must follow to prevent any similar events. Not all Angels agree with the decision, causing unrest among the ranks. Since the civil war, humans have put more time into learning self defense out of fear for their lives. The wage of a blacksmith sharply increases due to weapon demand. A gigantic and abormally intelligent dragon, known and feared as Zantorian, befriends the human child Amadeus after rescuing him from wolves. The dragon bestows the ability of dragonic shapeshifting onto the boy, so that he can better defend himself. He is the first of a new kind, the Drakanites. 112 Despite the Divine Council announcing the ten commandments, the flames of war still burn strong. They decide that the only way to combat a human's greed is through sternness: any human that kills another human will be sentenced to death. An Angel is placed in every village to enforce this rule. 125 Due to the new rule, the amount of death caused by war has decreased greatly. That was until one day, when two clans waged war against each other. All members of the clans and their respective villagers were sentenced to death, due to the nature of the rule. The humans, in defiance and fear for their race, declared their indepedence. Azrael, the Angel of life and birth, as well as once close friend to Kraus, sympathises with the humans and joins their cause. Many other Angels are compelled to follow Azrael's decision. The Angels are divided between those that believe the humans deserve a sense of indepedence and those that believe they cannot survive unless governed. Thus begins the Holy War. 132 After 12 long years of combat, Azrael's side emerge victorious. Azrael is declared the Divine Ruler of the Angels and the death penalty is removed. The humans return to their homes, many comrades lost, hoping to never see the terror of war again. Despite his victory, Azrael feels like he's lost something. He feels stained, having never had to kill before until the war, and his followers sense this. Malice builds within him. 194 Death has seen a dramatic decline since the great Holy War; many humans have learned their lesson, and almost all have lost something precious due to war. A long period of peace. 249 A human child discovers the Orb of Kraus, a fragment of Kraus's soul. This allows its host direct contact with the God and all of his powers, proprotional to the willpower of its vessel. This marks the return of Kraus. Azrael, having fallen deep into darkness since the Holy War, refuses to give up his throne. A battle ensues between Kraus and Azrael, which Azrael loses. Kraus, instead of killing the Fallen Angel, forces him into the task of escorting the dead for all of eternity; an ironic role for one that was once the Angel of life and birth. 284 Kraus concludes that giving Angels direct control over humans will only result in chaos. He, along with his angels, fade into myth-- becoming figures of legend-- and only to appear when absolutely needed. 500 It has been over 200 years since the disappearance of Kraus and the Angels. They are now figures of myth. Valmasia is caught in a war between Tenebris Aurora and the Order of Light, that has lasted for over 20 years. 501-503 Celeste Brighton, the most powerful exorcist in the world, takes the mantle as the leader of the diminishing Order of Light. A magical sword materializes in front of her after she makes this decision. Xerxes Ironclad, an elderly Drakanite, decides to come out of hiding. Fellow Drakanites follow and fight alongside him. They once feared of being slain for the scales underneath their human-like skin. Ro'Tro continues to reign supreme over Tenebris Aurora, for what has been over 20 years now. VIshnar, a skilled warrior, forms a group of assassins. They work in the shadows, manipulating events for their personal gain. 503-505 The Drakanites ally themselves with the Order of Light, recieving their protection in return for aid in the war against Tenebris Aurora. Vishnar's group cuts a deal with Tenebris Aurora to even the odds against the Order of Light. Blood magic returns to the world, through a girl named Irya. She lays out plans to open up a magi school in hopes of spreading her vast knowledge of the elements. Rumours of a golden dragon that protects the weak spread throughout villages close to the Order of Light. Many Yokai are entrapped in human hosts by a mysterious woman. They say their kind have crimson eyes and grey skin. Tenebris Aurora and the Order of Light have had two battles since Celeste took charge, in which many people died from both sides. Despite this, the war still rages on and seems like it will have no end until one of the guilds are eradicated. 505-507 Celeste Brighton temporarily retires as the exorcist leader, leaving her reckless brother Ayrideon in charge. News of this soon spreads throughout the country. The Order of Light is now at its weakest. After a final battle, Ayrideon dies alongside a small group of exorcists. Tenenbris Aurora has won the war. Ro'tro is the new High King of Eternia. Many people flee the war's aftermath and start plans to build their own organization. Unseen Academy for the Magical Arts, Goldenhold, and Utopia. A clan of elite Drakanites emerge, calling themselves Blackfire. They seek to establish their clan as the strongest, even if it means killing other Drakanites. 508-511 Ro'tro, having accomplished his life long goal of exterminating the Order of Light, decides that it is time to send the world into chaos. Inside his throne room, he binds his spirit to the unbreakable blade Durendal, in what appeared to be suicide, casting away his body. The various lords fight for the right of High King. Eventually, Xerxes becomes victorious, and instead of taking the title of High King, forms a council to maintain peace in the world. A child raised by a Yokai, Ouriel, meets a woman named Aurora. The odd boy soon corrupts her and many villagers are mysteriously slaughtered. 512-515 After a few years of slaughter, Ouriel and Aurora are confronted by a small force, among them Mozam Nydes and Xerxes. The confrontation leads to the death of Aurora. However, after her death, Durendal acts strangely, and in a dramatic display of light, Xerxes is incinerated. Mozam takes Durendal for his own. Elsewhere, Aurora is reborn. Lords are assigned to look over the different areas, Mozam taking Nostvale, and considered the "leader" by most due to his strength. 516-519 Aurora, reanimated by Durendal's evil essence, travels to Nostvale, and declares herself High Queen. Despite her claim, the people obviously aren't thrilled-- she's soon attacked by multiple warriors. In a ferocious battle, where many died, Aurora along with Ouriel are slain. 520-23 Duratus Glacium emerge from the shadows, led by Seraphiel Melym, the first ice user. The clan soon makes a name for themselves in the art of water and wind manipulation. In the same year, a master healed known as Veian Angeltouch, forms the Council of Clerics. A non-violent organization dedicated to the healing of others. Both reside in Tilandre and become trusted allies. 526 Those that reside in Tilandre are declared outlaws by Mozam. This almost sparks a war, until a successful peace talk between Veian and Mozam prevent it. Soon after, Mozam casts Durendal into the ocean. In what was most likely linked to his actions, Mozam turns into ash-- dead. Alaskus Dragonheart, a fellow Drakanite, takes over as the ruler of Nostvale. 527 Vien Angeltouch and High Cleric Erecine are murdered by "assassins". Seraphiel Melym, having discovered the corpses, along with two interesting black gems, summons all to discuss the event. He declares himself High King due to the death of his friends; that he won't allow the greed of the lords to rule Valmasia. Obviously, not all are keen, and many side against him. After the meeting, and whilst Seraphiel is alone, the gems vanish, leaving in their place two strange creatures: Kurosuni and Legion, born from the souls of Yokai. They label Seraphiel "father" and do his bidding. 533 After much death (thanks to Kurosuni and Legion), Seraphiel Melym has conquered all of Valmasia, officially becoming High King. 550 Zuriel and Asariel Melym, identical twins, were born from Seraphiel Melym and Amore; the two of them, with Daenera, were potential heirs for the throne. 565 An assassination attempt was made on the twins, but was easily quelled- the death of the assailant sent Zuriel into a depression which inevitably led him to his death. 568 Seraphiel Melym passed the Dawnbringer to Asariel, his surviving twin son, whom begins his reign as a High King- swearing to work for a productive, peaceful, and prosperous era for Valmasia. 569 Soon after his coronation, Asariel Melym takes Hachiko Tachibana, his lover and dearest childhood friend's hand in marriage- the two have triplets, two girls and one boy: Ariel Melym, Seraphine Melym, and Nathariel Melym respectively. The plans begin for a slightly democratic-like system; the implementation of The Grand Council of Valmasia, where representatives of towns and organizations bare the ability to pass notions through their judgment, and then accept or deny them through voting. 570 Marius Thorne requests the title, Governor and Lord Protector of Frostvale, and it is granted by Asariel Melym as he was one of the few candidates deemed worthy to serve such a role. Quintus Gray, Marius Thorne, Achilles, Albert Heines, and Garith are offered positions in the Grand Council. 571-1000 Whatever happened during the last five hundred years was erasen by a dark stain, impossibilitating investigation. But historic records led us to the events of Year 1000, allowing us to continue the report. The plague spreads through Valmasia. Many die, the environment is in decay, and a terrible, thrilling sensation takes over most of Valmasia's inhabitants. Humankind is on brink of extinction.